Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a position pointer used for position pointing operations on a position detector, such as a touch panel display, and relates also to a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Pen-type position pointers are known for operating capacitive position detectors. For example, the position pointer described in Patent Document 1 has an elastic member that is elastic and conductive and provided at a tip portion of a rod-shaped housing. Position pointing is conducted as a contact member comes in contact with a pointing input surface (touch panel). The elastic member is provided on the housing in an attachable and detachable manner. Therefore, if the contact member is worn, only the contact member can be replaced.
Further, Patent Document 2 discloses a position pointer (stylus) that has a pen tip structure the surface of whose base material is coated to provide a smooth pen tip.